


Jared & Alana Vs The Trials and Tribulations Of Trying To Get A Date

by deepbluepeach (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana Beck & Jared Kleinman Friendship, Alana Beck is a goddamn delight, Alana and Jared are bestfriends fight me, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Connor Murphy is trying, Evan is confused, Eventual Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Eventual Jared/Connor, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Jared Kleinman, Gen, Insecure Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Lesbian Alana Beck, M/M, Original Character(s), Their only there for a bit they kind of just show up at random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deepbluepeach
Summary: “What if we faked dated to try and you know make them jealous?" Jared suggested as he and Alana laid upon Jared's roof, staring at the stars above them."You think we could pull it off?" Alana asked as she turned to face Jared."I mean why not, we both did theater for a year might as well use this to our advantage." Jared shrugged staring into his best friends eyes."Alright deal." Alana said as she reached her hand out to Jared and the two of them shook on it.Jared had a huge problem. The problem at hand being Connor Murphy.Alana also had an issue. Her issue being her crush on Zoe Murphy.Or in short Jared and Alana pretend to date to try and make Connor and Zoe Jealous.





	Jared & Alana Vs The Trials and Tribulations Of Trying To Get A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops look at me go I started another fic.

* * *

Under the stars is where Jared found his safe place. He isn't sure why that is but it keeps him mellowed out, it makes him feel like he isn't so insignificant. Like he's got a place in the universe, which is odd since there are so many stars that he can't even count all of them without losing his mind. He always goes to lying under the stars whenever something bad happens. After every fight with his step dad, failed test at school, every time he was ignored by one of his friends or classmate. Finding constellations always helped him find the sense of feeling better again. He never would admit to this though, it would make others think he was weak and he didn't want anyone thinking that or else they'd be even more of assholes. The only person he told this to was Evan since he could trust that Evan wouldn't tell anyone, but I mean Evan didn't have any other friends than Jared so he wasn't going to spill one of Jared's secrets.  
Evan couldn't spill Jared biggest secret since Jared couldn't even bring myself to tell Evan about something Jared couldn't face to tell anyone.  
The fact that Jared was gay and he didn't want to admit it to anyone but himself.  
So he would lay underneath a tree in his and count as many constellations as he could before he would fall asleep. That's how Jared knew his life would get better all he had to do was let the world disappear as he counted stars. At least he knew that he wouldn't fade away.

* * *

Alana Beck didn't seem to have any friends. Sure she had her acquaintances from school and her internships, but they were just that acquaintances.She hadn't had any friends since elementary school. So yeah you could say she's kind of lonely. She had her family but since her 3 siblings were already way older than her she was always the youngest in the house. Plus her dad was working all the time. So yeah she was alone a lot. She loved though on the days where she was finished with tutoring little kids or her internships were over she loved to go out to into her backyard and stare up at the night sky and find with constellations were the most prominent on the night she was out.

She usually laid out by herself since she was already use to it inside. She sometimes would be joined by her older sister Alicia came up from Law school from upstate for a weekend. Or when Alexander came to tell her about his weeks working at the hospital. The rarest occasion where the 4 times her oldest sister Alexis and her mum came back to the states for a couple of weeks from working overseas in Europe. 

She was mostly joined by her dad they would lay and talk about their days and plans they had for the weekend. 

She had a lot of thing wander over her mind as she lied in the grass. Like what kind of internships she would do next or the kids who were up next for her to tutor in the coming weeks. Or when Alicia was coming over for supper next or when her next chemistry test was. One that crossed her mind a lot was the thought of how she was probably not straight in the slightest. She didn't know exactly to a tee when she knew and fully realized this. She can probably back it up to middle school when she knew of the feeling but only realized and accepted it in high school.

She always felt bad, lying to her dad and well everyone else, but especially to him. She knew her siblings would be supportive of her but she didn't know how her dad would feel if one day she went. _"Hey dad by the way i'm a lesbian."_ So she would herself away and involve herself in activities to distract herself and make sure that people wouldn't ask anything other than what activities or clubs she was involved in. 

She enjoyed some of the days where she was just by herself, but some days she just wanted to not be so lonely. 

* * *

Jared was having a shitty week to say the least. First off he basically failed his AP history test, which he studied his ass off for and only got a 62% on. Then he had to keep hearing his mom and dad fight over the phone about if Jeremy was coming up to stay with them for the summer or if Jared was getting shipped off to New Jersey for 3 weeks. His older step sister Charlotte kept bothering about his choices in universities and kept bugging him about applications (Even though she was trying to make sure Jared didn't and up like her twin brother Lance who just kept mooching off his dad and stepmom.) Jeremy kept ignoring his calls and finally Jared just stopped trying. Then his half-sister Marie wouldn't leave him alone and kept trying to get him to do her math homework or she wouldn't stop stealing his stuff out of his room. Then the cherry on top of the metaphorical ice cream was his stepdad Lewis finally breaking his silence and finally getting into the weekly screaming match that he and Jared could never miss having. It was a sick tradition but now it only happen while Jared's mom wasn't home it to stop them. 

It wasn't always like this he thought Lewis was nice when he was younger but as Jared grew older Lewis always found something to yell about and direct it to Jared just because he could. Most of time it was deserved in some sort of way.

At least it Charlotte knew how to help Jared out. It had been after an especially bad fight, there was a lot of awful things said by both of them and it caused Jared to almost have a breakdown. As he stared out his window he heard a knock at his door before Charlotte finally stepped in and pulled him out of his room back into hers and opened the window leading onto the roof. 

He followed her out and to the place she was sitting. "This is where I usually go after I fight with dad or Carol. The sunset usually seems to calm me." 

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Jared managed to squeeze out a mumble saying. "Thanks Lottie."

"Anytime Jare, alright don't stay out here to long, i've gotta go inside and finish my physics homework, but i'll leave the window latch open." She said as she climbed back through her window. 

Jared always looked back on the memory since it was one of the good ones he shared with his step siblings. 

He contemplated going to his backyard to let his problems fade away or going through Charlotte's room and onto the roof but decided against it. He slipped on his mathletes hoodie and threw his keys and phone into the pockets and left through the front door ignoring Lewis's shouting at Jared as he walked down the street.

Jared turned the corner and headed down to one place where no one would expect to see him. The old abandoned park on 84th street, at least he could stare out at the sky while lying on the picnic bench drowning out the world with music as well. God Senior year was going to kill whatever part of life Jared had left to live and he was only 3 months into his Junior year. 

God he was so fucking done with all of this. 

* * *

Alana didn't mean to storm out of her house, it sort of just happened. 

It was the rare occasion where her and her dad had got into a disagreement but this time it was different. They had been in debate about what they were doing for christmas since apparently her dad thought it'd be a great idea to go Europe for christmas instead of her mom and sister coming back to the US and he decided to spring this on her a week before they were leaving. 

It a was stupid argument told herself as she headed up the street to give herself time to re evaluate her past mistake. 

It would have been fine, she loved the trips to Europe. Only thing was if he had informed her of these upcoming events like a month and a half earlier. She now had to cancel a weeks worth of tutoring students and had to get all her work ahead of time. It just made her upset that her dad had yelled that she needed to take a break for her herself and not pile so much thing onto her already busy plate. She wasn't sure why it made her so upset maybe it was the fact that he was right about it.

After she left and was almost to the old park she shot her dad a quick text saying she went out and would be back later, as she entered the park she was surprised to someone else sprawled out on of the picnic benches. As she walked over she took caution as to not disturb who ever was there. It didn't take much though since the person on the table took their flashlight and shinned it in her face causing her to drop her phone. 

"Ah shit, i'm sorry let me grab this for you." The boy in the blue hoodie said as he hopped off the table grabbed her phone.

"Ah thank you..." Alana paused as looked up at the boys face before she recognized who it was. "Wait your Jared Kleinman right?" Alana asked as the boy passed her phone back.

"You're right about that, you're Alana Beck right, i'm pretty sure we have pre calc together." Jared said as he sat back on the table. "You wanna take a seat?" Jared asked as he moved over and left room for her to sit on the table. Alana obliged and joined him up on the table. 

Alana fumbed while holding her phone. "So why are you out here?" She asked as Jared looked over at her.

Jared paused and stared up at the sky. "If you really wanna know,I got in a fight with my stepdad, so I decided to just leave the house for a bit since it was just me and him around." Jared said as he kept staring at the sky before turning back to look at Alana. "So why are you here?" He shot back the question to her. 

"I got in a small argument with my dad over our plans for christmas break. It was really stupid now that I look back on it." Alana told as Jared listened attentively to her. They went on like this for another few hours before both teens had to leave.

* * *

And that's how their friendship started, through a talk on the bench over small things happening at school, drama happening that was overheard in the halls. And the thing that connected them the most; their mutual love of star gazing. 

So it became their thing, they'd go out to the pack or eachs backyards and that's how a good friendship started over the course of the year, it was no longer just Jared or Jared and Evan. It took awhile but soon it was Jared and Alana, and then Evan came later on to their little group. 

This lead Jared to think that maybe Junior year wouldn't turn out to be as bad as he thought it would be.

Oh how the end of May junior year hit both him and Alana like a brick wall.


End file.
